If It Comes Back It's Yours
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: Jacob and Bella get married but it's not a very happy ending. Now going through a divorce, will Jacob be alone forever? Or will there be someone else to help him put his broken heart and his life back together? Jacob/Bella Jacob/Edward Slash.
1. Unhappily Ever After

**Summary:** Jacob and Bella get married but it's not a very happy ending. Now going through a divorce, will Jacob be alone forever? Or will there be someone else to help him put his broken heart and his life back together? Jacob/Bella Jacob/Edward Slash. Total Bella bashing! Don't like it, don't read it!

**If It Comes Back It's Yours**

I sit in the darkness of the room, watching my children sleep. Sarah and Brandon were in bed snuggled up with their favorite teddy bears, the full moon bathing them in light, illuminating their angelic little faces. They shouldn't have to go through this and I silently curse the day I met her, the bitch that left us.

Bella.

My so called wife had left me for some big shot CEO that she met at work. He was tall, blonde, with ice blue eyes and a muscular frame, not as big as mine but big enough to get a woman's attention and keep it. I guess that's what happened with Bella. She couldn't resist the guy who had it all.

Aside from being handsome and successful, he had money and lots of it. He owned several homes, a boat, a jet, a plane, a shit load of fancy clothes and cars. I was nothing more than a blue collar worker who owned three garages and worked his ass off to support his family. I gave her everything. My love, a home, two beautiful children and a damn good lifestyle. My Bella didn't want for anything under the sun.

How does she reward me?

By taking off with that asshole and leaving the man who loved her and the children who adored her behind. Tossing them aside like trash.

Fucking bitch.

I try so hard not to say too much about her or let my bitterness show in front of our children. Bella is still their mother and I was not going to be the one who turns them against her. I would let her own actions be the cause of their hatred towards her and she would deserve every bit of it for turning her back on them, on us. I would never want to see them hurting because of something that I've said or done and God knows this divorce was going to sour their childhood memories enough.

What a bitch. How could she do this to me? How could she ruin our perfect family after I fought so hard to be with her in the first place?

My family wanted me to stay as far away from her as possible. They all told me that she wasn't the one for me, that she was going to break my heart if I continued to chase after her. When Bella had first arrived in town I was already happy and with someone I loved very much. They were just getting used to the idea of me and Edward but I had to go and ruin it with my infatuation with the raven haired girl. Everyone loved the man that I had become with the vampires help. I was so much happier, so full of love, life and hope when I was with Edward. He completed me in ways Bella never could. All of my friends and family told me that I was making a huge mistake, that she would be the cause of my downfall.

They were right.

She had put me through hell during the first two years of our marriage with her constant need to entertain her countless ex boyfriends and the way that she would erupte during one of her violent mood swings. She would have the nerve to yell at me, accusing me of cheating on her when she was the one who had cheated on me, more than once. Her boyfriends weren't the only ones I had to worry about. My lovely whore of a wife also engaged in three one night stands. I shake my head at the memory, wondering how I had fucked my life up so badly. I deserved this. I should never have left Edward for her.

What the hell was I thinking?

"You were in love Jacob. Or at least you thought you were."

I turn to the doorway and see Edward leaning against the frame.

"The door was unlocked and I didn't think you'd mind if I came in. I haven't seen you in what, five years? It's been a long time love."

He smiles at me with sympathy in his eyes and I nearly crumble. He was always so sweet and loving. He would put everyone's needs above his own and never once complained about it. He would never rip my heart out and stomp on it the way Bella had. He was too good for that, too compassionate, where she was cold and distant Edward Cullen was perfection and I let him slip through my fingers.

God how I've missed him.

He smiles at my thought.

"I've missed you too."

He crossed the room and pulls up a chair next to me. We both stare at the children for a while before Edward speaks.

"I know that this is going to sound kind of strange but I'm really sorry about you and Bella. I've had Alice checking in on you for a while now. She saw everything that Bella put you through. I wanted to come to you sooner but I didn't want to interfere."

His hand grips my thigh and gives it a small squeeze.

I nod my head and give him a tight smile.

How could he possibly be so nice to me after everything I've done to him? I left him, I broke his heart and here he was comforting me.

My throat tightens and my eyes become moist with tears as a harsh realization strikes me.

Karma really is a bitch.

I'm no better than Bella.

"Don't you dare say that Jacob. We, well you were young and just starting out in life. I was your first love and you had every right to want to go out and see what else there was out there. Bella on the other hand was a married woman with a wonderful husband and two small children. She was a selfish, ungrateful bitch who decided that your life together wasn't good enough for her. I'm just sorry that three of you got hurt in the process."

I look into his eyes and I can feel the sincerity behind his words. He meant every word he said and I saw more love for me in his eyes, right then, than my own wife had given me in our years together.

That's when I break down.

The tears fall and they don't stop. Edward rest a hand on my shoulder before standing and pulling me to my feet.

"Come with me. We don't want to wake the children."

I walk with him to my old bedroom in my father's home. We sit together on my bed as he holds me, my head buried in his shoulder. He kisses my temple and all of the sadness that I've been feeling pulses through me. I can't control my actions as I pull back quickly from his shoulder and crash my lips into his.

It felt like coming home to the warmth after fighting your way through the cold. I was suddenly hungry for his affection. I haven't been loved in so long, since I left him that my body was begging to remember the sensation. I rip his shirt off, buttons flying in every direction as we continue to go at each other.

I know that I should stop this until I had a clear head but why should Bella be the only one allowed to lose control? At least I knew Edward. I loved him even.

If I were honesty with myself I would admit that I never stopped loving him to begin with.

Within seconds our clothes are gone, our forms pressed together, lips roaming over the familiar bits of flesh on each others bodies, hands groping to the point of bruising. I turn us over so that Edwards the one on his back. I part his knees and place myself between his legs when I feel his hands on my shoulders pushing me back before he breaks our kiss.

"Jake please. " He pants.

"I don't want to take advantaged of you. You're heartbroken and extremely vulnerable right now and I don't want to cause you any more distress. I don't want you to wake up in the morning adn realize that I was your mistake. Besides I can't put myself out there again. I love you Jacob and I don't want this to be a one time thing. I can't have you leaving me again. It was hard enough dealing with that pain the first time. Please don't make me go through that again."

I swallow hard, stunned and hurt by his words.

"I already made the mistake of leaving the first time. I won't do that again, I promise."

"Then let's just take it slow."

"I don't want to take it slow. I need this more than you know. Please don't deny me this. Not now."

He looks into my eyes, trusting me even though I don't deserve it. He removes his hands from my shoulders and places them on my lower back, pushing me forward and giving me his approval.

We make love for the first time in six years.

It was amazing.

Wave after wave of release shuttered through us as we climax together. We hold onto one another until long after the tremors are gone. Once I can move I rest at Edwards side, laying my head on his shoulder as he massages my scalp with his finger tips.

Sleep pulls at me.

A small smile of contentment graces my lips.

Tonight was perfect.

Tomorrow I was going to have wake up and face my problems head on, but for now I'm ok.

My eyes are closed, my body is still and my breaths are relaxed and one of the people that I love is beside me.

This is a good way to end one of the worse days of my life.

I just pray that Edward will be there in the morning…


	2. What A Way To Start The Day

**Summary:** Jacob and Bella get married but it's not a very happy ending. Now going through a divorce, will Jacob be alone forever? Or will there be someone else to help him put his broken heart and his life back together? Jacob/Bella Jacob/Edward Slash. Total Bella bashing! Don't like it, don't read it!

**A/N: IMPORTANT! I will be channeling Vampire Diaries as to the reason why the Cullens can walk into the sunlight without sparkling. So please don't ask how they can walk around in sunlight. It is explained in this chapter of the story. They can also eat regular food, with taste and all, if they have enough blood in their system.**

**If It Comes Back It's Yours**

**Edwards P.O.V**

I hear little voices as Jacob continues to sleep peacefully at my side. The past few years had not been very kind to him and last night's break down had taken it's toll on him. He needed to rest but at the same time Sarah and Brandon needed him since their mother was noticeably absent from their lives. Bella had been gone for over six months before Jacob had decided to come home to La Push for the summer. I lean back against the pillow and ponder over everything that Alice had informed me of.

Bella was a no good for nothing tramp who had lured Jacob away from me, using his youth, curiosity and inexperience against him. I seethe bitterly, remembering our heated words towards one another and my promise to end her life if she ever hurt him. When my sister came to me, telling me of the young woman's betrayals and how Jacob was suffering, it took all of my strength not to travel to Arizona and rip her throat out. I could never respect someone like that. Someone who would ruin someone's relationship just to prove that she could have one of the persons involved. It was something only a snake would do, besides I never believed for one single moment that she loved him. He was only a nice little shiny new toy for her amusement, something she could play with and toss aside once she got bored. And that's exactly what she did.

My anger only intensified when I thought about those two beautiful children in the next room. My Jacob's kids. They were so sweet, so precious. Only a black hearted monster would leave them the way that she did. I thank God that they were the spitting image of their father so neither one of them would be tortured by the reflection in the mirror, reminding them of a mother who didn't love them enough to stick around. One who placed her own selfish needs above their own.

"Daddy," I hear a small voice call out, breaking me from my thoughts.

I wonder if I should wake the sleeping wolf or tend to the children myself. I wanted to help him but at the same time I didn't want to over step my boundaries.

I shake his shoulder, once…twice…three times and he doesn't budge. I laugh quietly to myself as I remember this about him. Jacob was the hardest person in the world to awaken. It didn't matter if a full on war was going on right outside his window. The Native wouldn't move until he was ready too.

Not wanting to disturb him, I quickly dress and just in time as the door slowly opens. I see two light brown faces staring at me. Five year old Brandon held his three year old sisters hand as they both eyed me, a flash of recognition goes through the boy's mind. It's an image, of me.

_He's Daddy's friend but I don't know his name but I've seen his picture._

I hear the boy's thoughts and I'm relieved. If he knew this much about me then maybe he would trust me enough to take care of him and his sister while his father slept.

"Hello there. My names Edward."

_Now I remember._

"Hi. Daddy has a picture of you."

The statement makes me smile. It seems as if Jacob has missed me as much as I missed him.

"Does he? Well that's nice to know." I pause before walking over to kneel in front of them, the young girl hiding behind her brother.

She had the biggest set of brown eyes that I had ever seen. Her hair fell around her shoulders in a silky pool of black that looked soft to the touch. Her brother, had the same hair color only shorter and I found it amazing that he had bright gray eyes. From what I've been told it's a trait that he had inherited from his grandmother, Jake's mother, Sarah.

"You still haven't told me your names."

"I'm Brandon and this is my sister." He said tilting his head towards the girl sticking her head out from behind him.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Brandon." I say extending my hand towards the mini Jacob who shakes it without hesitation.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Edward."

I laugh. He was just way too polite for a five year old.

"You can just call me Edward." I smile at him before I feel a light tug on my hand.

"I'm Sarah," the girl says with a half smile.

My heart melts.

"Hello there Sarah, it's very nice to meet you as well. You're such a pretty girl."

Her smile widens. She even giggles a little. At that point I realize just how much I wanted children in my life. Their joy, their laugher, their innocents is something to be treasured and should be experienced by all. It's just something about them that makes one forget about all of the evil in the world. You want to protect them with your life. Even though I will never have any of my own, I would do whatever it took to make sure that these children were alright. Even if that meant keeping Bella far away from them.

Mother or not.

I look over my shoulder at Jacob who's still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, I turn back to the children.

"Did your Daddy give you guys a bath last night?"

Both nod their heads yes.

"Ok, well what do you say we head back to your room and get you guys dressed, get your faces washed and your teeth brushed? Let's show Daddy you can do these things all by yourselves like a big boy and a big girl. Ok? Then we can make him breakfast in bed. Wouldn't that be a nice surprise?"

Both kids nod their heads eagerly before running off to their room.

After correcting such errors as mix matched socks and backwards shirts (Sarah's specialty or so her brother says), we head downstairs and into the kitchen.

I was shocked to see Billy sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Grandpa!" Both children shout running over to him, embracing him in a hug.

"Hey guys. Good morning. How are my favorite grandchildren in the whole world?"

"Grandpa, we're your only grandchildren." Replied Brandon in his grown up, know it all voice.

"Well Auntie Rachel will be having her baby next month so you won't be the only ones for too much longer."

"Who cares, we'll still be the best."

Both Billy and I laugh.

"That's not very nice B dog. Grandpa's gotta show the other kids love too."

The boy scrunches up his nose.

"What, you don't like my cool voice? You know I'm down with the kids."

"You're not supposed to be cool. You're a grandpa and grandpa's aren't cool."

"Well then, you haven't been hanging around the right kind of grandpas."

Sarah watches the exchange and she looks a little upset that no one is paying attention to her. Sensing this, the older man pulls her into his lap and gives her a kiss on the cheek, instantly perking her up.

"We're making Daddy breakfast for bed." She says.

Billy snickers.

"Oh you mean you're making daddy Breakfast in bed."

"Yep. We make it with Edward."

Billy smiles at me. If I could blush I'm sure that I would be as red as a fire engine.

"Good morning Edward. It's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"I'm doing Ok Mr. Black."

"Happier now I'm sure." He gives me a wink.

_From what I heard from you and Jacob last night I'm sure that you're more than ok. I know you can hear me Cullen, so can you two please try to keep it down in the future? I would rather not know that you and my son are committing sodomy in my house._

Great, now I feel dirty. But that doesn't stop me from smiling.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry about that."

"Sure you are. Just be careful with him Edward. He's been through a lot and so have they. I know you have too, with the whole you know who situation. Just take it slow, both of you. I have to admit though, it would be nice to have things go back to the way that they were before she happened." I nod my head in understanding as he continues.

"Well," he say's placing Sarah on her feet "I promised Charlie that I would come over and help him with his yard sale of his. I tell ya, that man really knows how to accumulate junk."

I laugh at the all so true statement.

"Tell Jake that I will catch up with him later."

"Alright Mr. Black. See you later."

"Bye Grandpa!" Both children.

"Later alligators. Be good for Edward and Daddy."

"We will."

Before I know it we're meant with silence again, both children waiting for me to give the orders.

"Ok what do we want to make for Daddy?"

"Bacon! Daddy loves bacon." Says Sarah as she pulls the refrigerator open, with my help of course.

"And sausage with pancakes." Adds Brandon before a curious look comes over his face.

"Can we have some too?"

"Sure you can. We'll make enough for everyone."

We cook for a while, with the children making a huge mess with a few unfortunate eggs but I don't mind. They were happy and carefree, as all children should be. In that moment I make a mental note to ask Jacob about a trip to the fair going on not too far from here. It was a nice sunny day out but that wouldn't be a problem.

My family was one of the very few who owned rings with special powers that allowed us to walk amongst the humans in day light without showing the world our secret. Sure we were a lot paler than most people but we blamed that on being Irish. So accompanying them would be no trouble at all and besides, they needed something to do other than sit around on the reservation all day.

I pull out a tray and just as my phone rings.

I wipe off my hand on a dish rag as Brandon chases his sister around the kitchen with a spoon full of pancake batter.

I reach into my pocket and speak into my iPhone.

"Brandon please stop, that's not nice. Hello" I say all in one breath.

"Aww, aren't you cute playing the loving housewife."

I groan.

"Good morning to you too Alice. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were fairing with the children. I also know for a fact that fair is going to be a huge hit. Great idea Edward dear."

"Thanks for the info. Was that all?"

"I'm afraid not."

I didn't like the tone of my sisters voice at all. Scooping up Sarah with one arm and placing her on my hip in an attempt to save her from her brother, I encourage Alice to continue.

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to freak out Edward but, it's Bella. She's coming to La Push but I don't know when."

Good that gives me the perfect opportunity to follow through on my threat.

"Great, just great. Jake doesn't need this crap and neither does the children. They're doing ok right now. They don't need her coming here and messing with their heads." I spit out rather nastily causing Sarah to tense. I kiss the top of her head to ease her worry.

God help me but I love these kids already.

"Listen have fun today with Jake and the kids and try not to worry about it Edward. It could be something as simple as signing the divorce papers. I'm sure it's nothing."

"I hope not. Listen I have to go. If you see anything else call me, ok?"

"Ok, but you better bring those adorable little ones of yours by soon. Esme, Rose and I plan on doing a lot of shopping for them today."

I roll my eyes. These kids were going to be spoiled rotten.

"Umm, they're not my kids Alice and we don't know what's going to happen between me and Jacob so don't go getting too far ahead of yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. I've gotta go. Macy's is having a blow out sale on children's clothes. Love ya Eddie, bye."

I was going to protest but instead I was met with a dial tone. I then wondered if I should tell Jacob about Alice's vision or not. I knew that it would ruin my plans for the day and that was the last thing I wanted to happen. So, deciding against it until at least the end of the day, I place Sarah the counter and looked to where Brandon sat. Her brother was busy painting the floor in pancake mix. I was just glad that he managed not to get anything on his clothes.

Thank goodness I was a vampire and had tons of energy. Kids were a lot of work, especially these two.

"Brandon?"

I'm upset with myself when I see him flinch.

"Please don't be mad. I'll clean it up."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Mommy hates it when we make a mess. She say's that animals make a mess and they live in a zoo and when we make a mess it's like we live in a zoo and it makes her look bad. She says we're always bad."

My heart breaks.

Now I am a gentlemen and I never call a lady anything besides her given name but for Bella I could make an exception.

What a fucking bitch! I say to myself. I would never say those words in front of them. However nothing in this world could stop me from saying these things to Bella's face.

"Listen to me. Neither one of you are bad. Sometimes Mommies say things that they don't mean when they're upset about something, like you do when you get into a fight with a friend. So I'm sure that she didn't mean that. Because I don't know any animals that would make such a nice breakfast for their Daddy or get themselves dressed and cleaned up in the morning the way that you did today. So don't you ever think that way. Ok? Now, would you like to help us put the food on the plate us and Daddy?" "

He stops what he's doing and smiles at me. He looks so much like Jacob in that moment. I smile back, knowing that if his smile was this much like his father's then his need to get into any and everything was going to be just as great.

"Ok."

He was about to grab a handful of bacon when I reached out and stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. Wash those hands first young man."

To which I received an "Aw man."

Wow. I can't believe how much I sound like Esme.

How scary is that?

Once his little hands were clean we plate the food and head upstairs.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I can feel the sun on my face before my eyes flutter open. I smile as the events of the night before come flooding back to me. Having Edward in my arms once again felt so good however a part of me still hurts over the loss of Bella. I guess it's hard to realize that the person you loved has stopped loving you back. It's even worse when that person is the mother of your children.

I wondered how I was going to explain this screwed up situation to them. It's not like I was going to say your mother's a bitch of a whore who ran away with her boss because she was tried of playing house with us. I had to find the right words. They knew that she was gone and that she wouldn't be living with us for a while but they didn't know that she was gone forever and that she wanted nothing to do with them.

I can't help but want her dead at the moment for the pain that she was going to put our kids through. Even if she didn't want to be with me any more she didn't have to leave them. They're her flesh and blood for God's sake. How could she do something so hurtful to them? Why would she even want to?

I sigh, wondering if I could have done anything differently to make her stay. Maybe if I were home more, maybe if I had spent more time with her and showed interest in her work, maybe then she wouldn't have left.

Maybe…

I rub my eyes and roll over to face the clock.

It was 9:20.

My heart beat speeds up as I realize that the kids should be up by now. I'm also just now noticing that I'm alone and Edward is no where to be found.

I'm crushed but my need to be with my kids and to make sure that they were taken care of overpowers my heart's desire to find him.

I'm set to jump up when the door opens.

Brandon, Sarah and Edward come in with a tray full of food. All dressed for the day and wearing smiles that could light up an entire city.

Bella never did this.

She couldn't be bothered with me or the children before noon.

"Good morning Daddy. We made breakfast." Sarah says bouncing over to me.

I pull her onto the bed and smother her with kisses.

She was my little princess.

"We all helped. Are you proud of us Dad? We're not animals, right? Edward says we're not animals."

"And we're not bad either." Sarah adds with a prideful grin.

I look at Edward and smile gratefully. Obviously the kids had trusted him enough to talk to him about their mother's antics. I'm so happy to have him here with me. Maybe he could help us all forget about Bella and everything's done.

I now find myself wondering if it's such a bad thing that she's pulled a disappearing act.

"Edward is right, you're not animals and you are very good children who's Daddy loves them very much and is extremely proud of them." I say kisses both of them as Edward places the tray on the bed.

"Wow this looks amazing and it smells even better. I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to eat."

And we do just that as Edward cuts up sausage for Sarah while she stuffs a piece of pancake in her mouth. I'm not surprised by how much they can put away any more. I can't help the laugh that passes my lips as I take in the vampires expression.

"What can I say, a healthy appetite is Black family trait."

"I see that. I'm glad I cooked enough food." He grins.

I have to fight the urge to kiss him.

His grin widens at my thought.

"Same here."

I blush.

"So Jake, what are your plans for the day?"

"Not sure yet. You?"

"Well there's a fair going on not too far from here so I was wondering if you guys wanted to go. It would be nice for the kids to get out for the day. It's beautiful outside, they shouldn't be cooped up in here."

"Umm Edward, I don't know if that's a good idea. We just got in last night. We have a lot of unpacking to do."

"Come on Jake, you can do that later. It's not like your clothes are going anywhere."

"I just want to get them settled in before we venture out."

"You are so not good at making up excuses. Look, if I promise to help you when we get back, can we go then?"

"Yeah Dad, please. I want to go on the rides. Can we go? Pretty please"

"Yeah Daddy please? I wanna go on da rides too." Whined Sarah before the pair started jumping up and down on the bed.

Chanting "Please, please, please, please, please!"

What could he say? He was out number.

"Ok, ok, we'll go. Just give me a few minutes to get ready. Go watch T.V for now."

"Yay!"

With that both children skipped out the door.

I look at Edward who wears a smug grin.

"Now what was that about a kiss?"

He leans in and I scoot back.

"What happened to taking it slow?" I mock him trying to do my best impression of his voice.

"I remember someone telling me that they didn't want to take it slow." He smiles wickedly as he grabs my arm and pulls me in close.

Our lips press together for the longest moment before Edward breaks it and stands, putting the dishes back on the tray before picking it up.

"Now that I've had my way with you, I'm going to clean up these dishes and the pancake mix that your wonderful son used to decorate the kitchen floor. Oh, and your father says that he'll be at Charlie's helping him with his yard sale and he'll see you later."

I laugh. That sounds like something he would do, hell at his age it sounds like something I would do.

"I'm sure you would have. Now go shower and dress. You reek of bloodsucker."

"We'll I'm lucky that my blood isn't the only thing you like to suck."

"Jacob! Gees there are kids in the house. Please try to control yourself."

I laugh at Edwards horrified look that gives way to a sly grin as he walks out the door.

I walk into the bathroom with a smile on my face.

What a wonderful way to start the day…


	3. Hot and Cold

**Summary:** Jacob and Bella get married but it's not a very happy ending. Now going through a divorce, will Jacob be alone forever? Or will there be someone else to help him put his broken heart and his life back together? Jacob/Bella Jacob/Edward Slash. Total Bella bashing! Don't like it, don't read it!

**A/N: IMPORTANT! I will be channeling Vampire Diaries as to the reason why the Cullens can walk into the sunlight without sparkling. So please don't ask how they can walk around in sunlight. It is explained in chapter 2 of the story. They can also eat regular food, with taste and all, if they have enough blood in their system.**

**If It Comes Back It's Yours**

She crossed and uncrossed her legs for the tenth time as she waited to see her attorney. Patience was never really her strong suite and she wished that he would just hurry up and get rid of this other client of his and fast. It wasn't her fault that the woman came in late, so why did she have to suffer the consequences? It wasn't fair of him to push her appointment back and make her wait just because the old hag didn't understand the concept of time. She had a very important dinner with her husband's business partners, and their wives, to prepare for and it would reflect poorly on him if dinner was late to the table. After all, if she was going to fit into their world she was going to have to be perfect at all times and going off schedule was rather…classless and showed poor time management skills.

Tapping her perfectly manicured nails against her thigh, Bella exhaled in frustration while giving Mr. Morgan's secretary the look of death. If it wasn't for the fact that Niles Morgan was the best divorce attorney in the country she would have left fifteen minutes ago.

Didn't he know how valuable her time was? She wasn't just some poor piece of white trash who married her second cousin and was looking for a quickie divorce. She was so much better than that ever since she upgraded to one of the most powerful men in the country. A man that was going to take her as his wife.

Her lover, Nicholas, had proposed to her two weeks ago and she couldn't wait to become Mrs. Hollingsworth and put Mrs. Jacob Black behind her. She looked down at her ring that probably cost more than Jacob made in a month and smiled. He was such a loser and she couldn't wait to be right of him and those snot nose brats for good. He had dragged her down into the gutter far enough and now it was her time to shine on the arm of a real man who could give her the world on a silver platter and then some. Although Jacob tried, he didn't have the class nor the intelligence to pull of business deals the way Nicolas could. He was so powerful. Everyone cowered at his feet and was envious of his lifestyle as well as good looks, charm and sophistication. The Native was nothing compared to the billionaire, in fact there was no comparison at all.

She looked up at the clock, rolled her eyes and stomped over to the young woman behind the desk.

"How much longer is he going to be? I have a dinner party to set up for and I don't have all evening to wait for him."

"I'm not certain Mrs. Black. Ms. Ramsey has a very intense case going on and…"

"I don't give a shit what she has going on! My fiancée is paying him handsomely to handle my divorce for me and he has the nerve to treat me like some common, middle class house wife! I have been here for twenty minutes waiting for him and if he doesn't get his ass out here in the next five seconds I will find myself another attorney who knows the true value of his clients and their time!"

One second later the door flew open as a woman in her early fifties walked out, thanking the attorney before leaving the office with Bella glaring at her the whole way.

"Hello Mrs. Black. How are you today?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him coldly before walking past him and into his office, making herself comfortable in one of the two expensive chairs in front of his desk.

"I was fine until you made me wait. I was about to leave you know. After all I am a very important woman who has lots of things to do that don't involve half a day's wait in my very high priced attorney's office."

"I am truly sorry about the wait. It will not happen again, I assure you."

"See to it that it doesn't. Now, have you drawn up the papers yet?"

"Yes and no."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, you never mentioned if you wanted custody of the children or not."

Bella huffed and folded her arms across her chest. It was bad enough that she had nearly ruined her perfect size two body by giving birth to those little monsters, she wasn't about to spend the rest of her life having to take care of them too.

"No I don't want those sniveling little animals. He can keep them."

"Very well. I just thought that you would want to keep them in order to receive a lovely amount of alimony as well as child support. You can easily get three thousand a month out of him if you received full custody."

"If you haven't noticed Mr. Morgan my soon to be husband has plenty of money so that is not something that I wish to gain. All I want is a divorce so that I can marry a real man who knows how to treat a woman like me. I have very expensive taste you know and you can't pay for it owning three auto shops."

"Well it states here that Mr. Black does very well with his properties. He may not be a Mr. Hollingsworth but he does make a very good amount of money."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"You call that doing well? That's like saying cheap wine from the grocery store is acceptable compared to a high class retail supplier. You see Mr. Morgan, pretty good is not good enough. You can keep the grocery store wine that is Jacob Black. Give me Krug and Don Pérignon that is Mr. Hollingsworth."

"I see your point Mrs. Black. Well then, I should have the documents drawn up for you in about three days. Is that alright?"

"That'll do." She said standing up.

"Ok. Would you like me to deliver them by messenger?"

"No I'll deliver them myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want him to see the woman that I've become without him. I'm going to pull up in my limousine wearing one of the most expensive suites that I own and show him that I have a good life and I gained it without his help."

The man smirked.

"How lovely. I'm sure that he'll be just thrilled to see it."

"No he won't," the woman continued as she walked over to the door and opened it before turning slightly "and that's the best part. Seeing that hurt, puppy dog look on his face is going to be the highlight of my year. Nothing in this world can ruin it for me. Once I'm done with him I'll be off to my happily ever after and the life of luxury."

"Are you sure that he'll sign the papers willingly?"

"If he knows what's good for him he will. If not, I could always threaten him with taking those brats far away where he will never lay eyes on them again. It would break his heart."

"Well, that's certainly one way to force his hand. Good evening Mrs. Black. Enjoy your party."

"That I will and good evening to you as well Mr. Morgan. Oh and next time I come to see you make sure that I rank a bit higher on your list of priorities. I would hate to have Nickolas blacklist you and your associates for showing me such disrespect."

Without waiting for a reply Bella slammed the door shut and headed off to set up for her oh so important dinner guest.

**Edward's P.O.V**

This day couldn't get any better. After Jacob was finished getting ready, we packed up the children and headed out. We stopped at my house briefly so that I could put on some clean clothes. It didn't surprise me that I had to bribe the women to stay inside and not harass poor Sarah and Brandon. However I wouldn't be able to spare them the horrors of Alice, Esme, Rosalie and their craziness all together. They would have to face them sooner or later. Thank goodness it would be later.

Once we arrived at the fair Brandon and Sarah were all over the place. They ran, they jumped in the bouncy bin, they went on every ride five times, dragging both Jacob and I along with them, giggling the whole time. They also ate everything from almost every vendor there and completely destroyed two killer size cotton candy balls and two caramel apples. In all of my years I've never seen children that small put away so much food without getting sick afterwards. Later on that day, on the way back to La Push, they chatted happily about their day. Jacob and I shared smiles and glances as we listened in on their conversation.

Sarah thought that I had won her the best present ever which was a huge giraffe. Brandon was having none of it and was convinced that their father had won him the greatest lion ever because lions were the best animals in the world.

"They are not. They have big ugly heads!"

Was Sarah's reply as she scrunched up her face and glared at her brother.

Jacob did his best to hide his laughter.

"They do not! They are big and tough like Dad and they EAT stupid giraffes!"

"Nooooo!"

"Yep, they sure do."

Poor little Sara looked like she was about to cry, but quickly recovered with a hard fist to her brother's arm.

"No, no, no! Lions no eat giraffes! Brandon's mean."

Jacob's face went from amused to stern no nonsense Dad as he turned to face them.

"Hey, cut it out you two. Sarah, no hitting your brother and Brandon don't say those things to your sister. You're her big brother. You're not supposed to say or do anything to hurt her. Your job is to protect her. Do you understand me?"

I looked in my rearview mirror to see both children looking down, pouting.

"Yes Dad."

They replied.

"Good, now thank Edward for a nice day at the fair."

"Thank you."

I smile.

"You're both welcomed. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

The car was quiet for a moment before Brandon speaks.

"Can Mommy come next time?"

"Yeah Daddy? Can Mommy come?" Added Sarah.

Both of their voices were so hopeful with the prospect of seeing their Mother again. My heart broke for them.

For Jacob.

I glance over at him and I see the smile fade from his face as he tenses.

_No that slut can not come with us. No you will never see her again. No I don't want her in your lives because she doesn't deserve to be. She left you. She doesn't love you. She doesn't love me. Your Mommy loves no one but herself and her asshole boyfriend. _

Listening to Jacob's thoughts and all the pain behind it made me want to hunt Bella down and kill her very, very slowly.

Instead of screaming out in anger as he so badly wanted to, he simply replied "maybe", the car growing silent once more.

I'm still pissed about the whole situation as we put the children to bed after their baths. Jacob and I sit on either side of the bed with the two sandwiched between us as we read them their favorite bedtime story. We're not even half way through before they're fast asleep and as promised, I help Jacob with the unpacking.

We go through four bags in silence before I decide to speak.

"So, did you enjoy yourself today?" I questioned.

I already knew the answer but nothing compared to hearing Jacob's voice.

"I had a blast. The kids really needed to have some fun again and seeing the smiles on their faces just made the day that much better. Oh and thanks again Edward. You really didn't have to do that."

And there it was, that perfect smile. I would do anything for that smile.

"It's not a problem. I would love to go out again one day soon with you guys. If you don't mind me hanging around."

"Of course not." He said before pausing. "You know I have to say that I'm surprised at how well they've taken to you. I mean it usually takes Brandon and Sarah quite a while to warm up to new people before they'll even shake their hand and yet you managed to do it in less than a day."

"I think that has something to do with the fact that Brandon already knew who I was."

I send the wolf a sideways glance as his movements cease.

_How would Brandon know him? That doesn't make any sense unless…he remembered the picture._

"That's exactly how he knew me. Well, he didn't know my name, but he remembered my face."

Jacob blushes. He was so cute.

"Umm, yeah. I…kept a few pictures of you, of us and one day Brandon found a picture that was taken during that Christmas we spent at your family's place in Alaska. Do you remember it?"

I smile.

"Yes I remember that day quite well actually." I laugh. "Me, you, Jared, Paul, Seth, Alice, Emmett and Embry had the biggest snowball fight ever."

"Yeah and I wanted to die when I threw one that hit Carlisle right in the face. I mean all you saw was poor doc with a face full of snow. It was freaking awesome."

We both laugh hysterically at the memory. Carlisle looked as if he wanted to kill Jacob and the poor wolf was scared out of his mind, apologizing repeatedly, but after a moment Carlisle laughed it off and joined the game.

"I just knew that your Dad was going to rip my head off and banish me from his house forever."

"Carlisle would never do that, he loved you too much and besides, Esme wouldn't let him even if he wanted to."

"Oh how about my seventh birthday party?"

"Yeah I remember. Esme and Emily cooked enough food to feed every army in the world combined! Which the pack finished off by ten o'clock that night with very little effort. Remember when Paul and Emmett decided to go hunting in the woods, trying to see who could catch the biggest animal? Paul was so pissed when he came back with a deer and Emmet had managed to kill a bear."

Jacob's laugher boomed through the house at the thought. Paul had went on a rant that lasted well over two hours. I hold a finger to his lips to quiet him down. Although I enjoyed hearing him, I didn't want him waking the kids.

Our laughter dies down as Jacob turns to me.

"We had some really good times together, didn't we?"

"Yes we did love."

"Edward I…"

"Jacob I know what you're going to say and it's not necessary." I interrupt him not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Please let me speak. I think we both know that this needs to be said."

I shake my head.

"Not right now it doesn't. Listen, we had a great day, let's not ruin it. The past is over and done with. We can't change it. All we can do is look forward to the future."

He sighs and stands before walking over to the bed and taking a seat. I follow him and take the space beside him.

"I get what you're saying but I still feel the need to get this off my chest and please don't interrupt me again."

I nod my head in understanding and do my part by remaining silent.

"I know that I screwed up by choosing Bella over you. I thought that I wanted a life with her and damn it she had me convinced that she loved me and wanted the same things out of life that I did. Or maybe that's just what I wanted to see. She was so beautiful and said all of the right things and I know that I was weak for believing her lies and allowing her to turn me against you and my family. I thought that I was doing what was right for me at that time. Then there's the fact that she could give me children, something that I've always wanted where you couldn't. That helped me make my final decision. Edward please don't think that I didn't love you or that I wasn't happy with you because I was. In fact I never stopped loving you but you were all I knew and I thought that I was possibly missing out on something more."

The fact that he was near tears broke my heart. I wanted to reach out and hold him and tell him that everything was ok and that we could still have our happy ending but I don't. I promised him that I would let him have his say without interrupting and I would keep my promise until he was through.

"I thought about you everyday and wondered how you were doing and what our life together would've been like had I stayed. If we would live here on the reservation or with your family in Forks. Would I have gone to college? We would adopt children? Then real life would come crashing down on me. I would have to deal with Bella's coldness and all of her betrayals. I would comfort our children after she had said something horrible to them. My life was so messed up and it was because of one simple mistake. That mistake was leaving you."

He smiles at me as tears slide down his cheeks. I smile back at him. He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, lacing his fingers together and placing his chin on them. I do my best to soothe him by rubbing circles on his back and planting kisses over his tears. I wish that I could do more for him.

Anything to ease his suffering.

"On some days I'd sit in my office drunk and alone, wishing that I never met her at all and then I remember the children and realize that I wouldn't have had them if it weren't for her. I love them more than life it's self and I can't imagine my a world without them. So no matter how much of a bitch she is, at least she did something right by me. She gave me two of the people that I love the most. For the longest time I thought that she was the third. Now I know that it's you. Can you ever forgive me Edward? I know that I don't deserve you but maybe you can try to love me again. You know, give me a second chance. I swear I won't screw up this time. We can even be friends first if you want. I know that I have children now but maybe you can learn to love them too."

He turns his face to me.

Now it was time for me to speak.

"I'm sorry Jacob but I can't do that. It's impossible."

The look on his face was a mixture of hurt, shame, guilt and abandonment but I wouldn't let it stay that way for long.

He tries to get up and put distance between us but I grab his arm and pull him back down.

"I can't forgive you because I already have. I won't give you a chance to come into my heart because you never left. I don't want to be your friend because I want more. I love you Jacob and I won't be without you again. I will see to it that you, and those two beautiful children will always be loved, safe and taken care of each and every day of your lives. None of you will want for anything and together we will be the best family the world has ever seen."

For a moment he's speechless as he looks into my eyes. He breaths short and deep. His mind wondering how I could be so certain about our future and how I could love him again so easily.

Instead of answering his unspoken words I crash our lips together, roughly, passionately. I pour every ounce of my love for him into that kiss until I knew for certain that his lungs burned for air. I run my hand under his shirt, feeling his rock hard abs and kissing along his neck slowly, his moans turning me on in ways that I never knew was possible.

He places his hand in hair and gives it a light tug. I groan against his skin, tickling it with light vibrations that made him shiver.

Last night we fucked like two wild animals but tonight we were going to make love for the first time in six long years.

I give him a slight shove down onto the bed and quickly discard our shirts. I lay gentle kisses down his sizzling skin realizing just how much I missed those intimate moments we shared.

I'm working my way down to the button at the top of Jacobs jeans when I hear a loud pounding at the door followed by a voice yelling out.

"Hey, yo Black! We know you're home dude, now get your ass downstairs and open the door."

Then another.

"And we can smell Cullen so stop whatever it is you're doing and open the door for your brothers man!"

"Yeah, we haven't see you since the wicked witch of the west stole you away."

Then another.

"Come on Jake, remove your dick from Edward's ass and open the freaking door already."

We both laugh.

Paul sure had a way with words.

Jacob runs down the stairs and opens the door.

"Hey man, what's up?"

It was Quill. Embry, Seth and Paul follow with similar greetings as I throw on my shirt and join the group.

"Hey there Cullen. It's been a while, how are you?" Asked Paul as he ransacked the refrigerator.

He took out a sandwich before jumping up on the kitchen's island and devouring it. I wasn't surprised when I saw Embry place himself at Paul's side, stealing himself a bit before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm good Paul. Nice to see you."

"Don't lie Edward. Seeing fuck face over there is never a good thing."

"Hey!" Shouted the man in question before sticking up his middle finger "Sit on it and rotate Quil."

The boy just smirked.

"Would that be count wise counter clock wise?"

"How about both?"

Everyone was laughing.

"You see this is why I stayed away from you assholes for so long. I tell ya, some people just don't know how to act."

Wanting to give Jacob and his pack brothers some time to catch up, I decide that now was a good time to make my exit and head home. I didn't want to leave but I needed to hunt and catch up with my family. I also needed to find out if Alice had any new information on Bella.

"Jake I think that I should be going now. I have some things I need to take care of at home but I'll call you some time tomorrow."

I add the last part noticing the hurt look on his face. He didn't want me to leave and I knew that if he were to protest, I would give in and stay.

"Are you sure you have to leave? I was hoping that you would stay the night."

I smile and try my best to ignore the cat calls and the kissing noises coming from his pack brothers.

"Yeah Cullen, stay. We haven't seen you in a while either."

"I know and we'll have plenty of time to catch up another day. I promise Seth, but I really do have to get going."

I smile shyly as Jacob takes my hand.

"Ok then. I'll walk you to the door."

We start to walk out when I hear Paul's voice once again.

"Hey no screwing in the car you two! I don't want to hear any wolfpire sex!"

To which Quil replies.

"Yeah because guy on guy sex is only hot when he's fucking Embry!"

The two of us bust out laughing as we exit the house with Jacob yelling over his shoulder.

"Hey keep that kind of talk and language down you douche bags! I've got kids sleeping upstairs who don't need to pick up any of your bad habits or potty mouths."

I turn to him with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin.

"Potty mouth? Yeah you really have been hanging around the children way too much. Maybe we can fix that with an adults night out."

I say leaning with my back against my car door as Jacob wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yeah we really should. I swear if I watch Wonder Pets one more time I'm going to scream."

"Well then I'll figure something out to surprise you with."

"It better be something good Edward Cullen or I just might have to punish you."

"Oh? Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

He says before leaning forward and capturing my lips again. We stay that way for a while before we hear even more cat calls from the pack.

Jacob laughs, breaking the kiss and turning to face the guys who are now standing on the porch watching us.

"I better get going."

"Yeah me too."

"Love you."

"Love you too pup."

"I hate it when you call me that."

"Too bad, that's your pet name love. Deal with it." I say before slapping him on the ass and getting into my car.

As I drive off I'm the happiest that I've been in years. I have the love my life and back as well as two other very special little people who I adore. Things were looking up.

As happy as I am the masochist in me always loves to make an appearance and I can't help but wonder if or how Bella's trip to Forks was going to blow it all to hell.


	4. Ups and Downs

**Summary:** Jacob and Bella get married but it's not a very happy ending. Now going through a divorce, will Jacob be alone forever? Or will there be someone else to help him put his broken heart and his life back together? Jacob/Bella Jacob/Edward Slash. Total Bella bashing! Don't like it, don't read it!

**A/N: IMPORTANT! I will be channeling Vampire Diaries as to the reason why the Cullens can walk into the sunlight without sparkling. So please don't ask how they can walk around in sunlight. It is explained in chapter 2 of the story. They can also eat regular food, with taste and all, if they have enough blood in their system.**

**Thanks for all of the great reviews guys! Sorry it took so long to update!**

**If It Comes Back It's Yours **

**Three Days Later…**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

"No! I want to wear the blue one!" The voice of my daughter shrieks into my ears as she runs around the room shirtless, with her arms folded across her chest.

Funny, I always considered her to be my little angle but today, she was acting more like a demon. Something she obviously inherited from her mother.

I sigh.

"Sweetie, please put on your shirt for Daddy. A blue shirt will not match with your pink skirt and pretty shoes. Besides, you'll look really pretty in this shirt. In fact, you'll look like a princess."

"No, no, no! I don't want to. I don't like pink! I want blue! Blue, blue, blue!"

I close my eyes, clench my fist and count to ten, trying hard not to lose my temper.

Tonight was the first time in six years that I would be seeing my second family, the Cullen's, and needless to say, it was stressing me out.

I was anxious and I wasn't sure what to expect from the vampires. After all, I had left Edward for Bella and caused their "first born" son so much emotional turmoil. I never wanted to see him unhappy in any way, which made me feel ten times worse, knowing that I was the one responsible for it. I was going to have to try desperately to make things right. That is, if they would allowed me to.

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. I was worried about all of the things that could possibly happen and I knew that my face was conveying that message loud and clear.

I lean back on my heels from my position on the floor as wave after wave of guilt and fear wash over me.

Would they still be angry with me?

Would they beg Edward to find love elsewhere? To go and seek out someone who truly deserved his affection, and would never leave him the way that I had?

Was I worrying for nothing?

Were they prepared to welcome me back into the fold with open arms?

Would they accept my children with the woman I had left their son and brother for?

I didn't know the answer to any of these questions, but in a few short minutes, I was going to find out.

That is, if I could get my stubborn daughter dressed first.

"Honey please, we're going to be late to dinner. Don't you want to see Edward?"

This brings are marathon run to a halt as she turns to look at me before jumping up and down.

"I want to see my Edward!"

I smile. Happy to know that Sarah already loved him.

"Yes, now put on the pretty pink shirt so we can go."

I'm relieved when she skips over to me, the frown vanishing from her face, a smile forming in it's place.

I slid the shirt over her head before she has the chance to change her mind as Brandon emerges from the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"I did a good job, right Dad?"

I nod my head.

"Yes, you did a very good job B dog."

The boy's face immediately scrunched up.

"Oh please Dad. You're starting to sound like Grandpa."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes!" He shouts as if my words should have been a statement, rather than a question.

I fight the urge to laugh.

"Why is that?"

"Oh forget it. You wouldn't understand."

Now I have no choice but to laugh as Sarah looks between us, our words completely lost on her.

"What's so funny?" She questions, playing with the hem of her matching pink skirt.

"Nothing baby girl."

She looks at me, a question on the tip of her tongue, when I hear my father's voice shout from the floor below.

"Come on guys, hurry up! We're gonna be late."

"We'll be down in a minute." I shout back at him.

I stand up and head to the bathroom to look myself over in the mirror. I laugh at the reflection. I was acting like a teenager who was about to meet the family for the first time ever. I had to do something about my nervousness and fast.

"Daddy, who's going to be at dinner?"

My eyes travel downward to meet those of my son's. He looked so cute. However I wouldn't dare speak those words to him, they might start world war three. In his opinion, cute was a term best reserved for puppies and kittens, not skater boys with tattoos(the fact that they were fake didn't count).

"Edward and his family are going to be there. They're really good friends of mine and Grandpas so make sure that you are on your best behavior. This includes not playing with your food, making those weird noises that you love so much and fighting with your sister. If you do any of these things you will not play outside or watch TV for three days. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Dad."

"Good. Now take your sister downstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

He turns, walking away to obey my orders, but he only taking a few steps before addressing me once more.

"Is Mom going to be there?"

I instantly grip the sink, not only to steady myself, but to keep the string of obscenities from escaping my lips.

"Son, listen," I begin tightly. However I ease up, remembering that I am speaking to my child and not the woman who left us "your mother went away for a while and I don't know when or if she's coming back. She's going to be gone for a long time so please don't ask about her or stare out the window hoping that she'll show up because she's not going to. Do you understand that?"

I study his face and my heart sinks into the pit of my stomach. He looks as if he's about to cry, his little fist balled up at his sides as he tried to hold back his tears.

"She still loves us, right?"

I pause, being sure to use the right words without polluting them with my anger. I didn't want to lie to him, but at the same time, he was only five years old. I needed to be careful.

"I'm sure, that some where deep down, she cares for us. But sometimes people have to leave us to find their own way, like your mother. But that doesn't mean that they don't care about us, it just means that they care more about themselves."

"What did she have to do that was more important than being with us?"

I swallow hard and search for the right words as our conversation draws Sarah near. She looks down at her feet then up at me. I didn't know how much of this she was able to process, but I was sure that she was well aware of the fact that Mommy was no longer around.

"I…well…it's just that…" I trail off. Unsure of what to say.

Should I tell them that their mother was with another man?

Should I crush them and taint their world of innocents by telling them the truth about Bella's disappearance?

I look into their eyes and I knew that they needed to hear something, anything. But were they prepared for the ugly truth?

I decide against it. She had already hurt them, I wouldn't allow the witch to destroy them all together. Besides, it wasn't as if they'd ever see her again, right?

"I wish I knew guys. Maybe one day we'll find out, maybe she'll come back, but for now, it's just the three of us."

A thoughtful look came over Brandon's face.

"Don't you mean four Daddy?"

I stare back at him. The worry in his face is undeniable. When I don't answer him right away, I see the streaks of water finally break free.

"No son, there's only three of us."

His lower lip is now trembling.

"Did Edward leave us too? Did we do something wrong?"

My arms are around him in an instant, holding him tightly against my chest.

Damn Bella for this.

"No, of course not. You didn't do anything wrong. You're a good boy, in fact you're the best."

"Then why did Mommy leave? Why did Edward leave?"

"Edward didn't leave. We're having dinner with him, remember?"

"You said that it was only the three of us! I don't believe you! He left and he's never coming back, just like Mom."

I'm shocked by his outburst. He had become way too attached to Edward in such a short period of time. But then again, shouldn't I be relieved?

With panic setting in, I pull away from him and do the only thing that I could think of.

I grab my cell and call Edward…

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Gees Esme, did you cook enough food?" I teased entering the kitchen.

My mother always tended to go overboard whenever she had the opportunity to entertain humans, or in this case a wolf and two little cubs.

"Stop teasing your mother Edward. You know how excited she gets whenever we have guest." Carlisle says with a grin as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Thank you dear and it's not like it's just anybody." She replies giving me one of her all knowing looks. "It's for Jacob and his family, which makes this a very big deal."

"Yeah and I can't wait to meet them. They sound like real cuties." Adds Emmett as he sets the table.

"I don't know why we're even bothering going through all of this. Who's to say that he won't leave again? Then we'll all have to spend another six years dealing with Edward and his broken heart. Or am I the only one here who remembers what that was like?"

As much as I wanted to kill Rosalie for rehashing the past, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty over the way my breakdown had affected my family.

I was down right unbearable.

I was distant most of the time as well as being extremely moody. One moment I was angry and violent, breaking anything I could get my hands on in order to vent my frustrations. A few seconds later I would be locked away in my room, depressed and wanting to die my final death. I missed him so much that it hurt. In the same respect, I was beyond livid that he would choose her over me. I loved him where she only saw him as her way out of the trailer park. It was painful to remember that time. A part of me is still crushed that I wasn't enough for him.

My family loved me and helped me the best way that they could. Emmett and Jasper forced me out of the house in order to feed, after I had gone days without blood. Esme would beg me to play the piano for her, knowing that I would never want to disappoint her in any way. Rosalie and Alice would try to get me to go out to the parks, to the mall and to concerts, but nothing could compare to having Jacob by my side. His presences was always painfully absent.

I sigh and look at my sister, the hurt evident in my eyes as I meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry about my behavior during that time. I know that I was difficult to be around but all of that is behind us. Jacob has realized his mistake and wants us to be together again. I know that it's hard for you to understand why I took him back, after everything that's happened, but we're going to be together, whether you like it or not."

I'm not shocked when she closes her eyes for a brief moment before facing me again, her features softening a little.

"Listen, you know that I love Jacob and I can't wait to see him again as well as meet his children, but I can't help but to be a little doubtful, even if you're too blinded by your love for him to even consider such an outcome. What if Bella decides that she wants him back? Can you say with all certainty that he will choose to be with you over his wife?"

I cringe at her words, hints of anger and jealousy rising to the surface but I'm quick to silence them as she continues.

"I would give anything to see the two of you happy again. I would love to spoil those children of his rotten if they're going to be my niece and nephew, but you need to prepare yourself just in case things don't work out between the two of you." She sighs and takes my arm as I attempt to put some distance between us. "Please don't be angry with me Edward. I'm just trying to look out for you. This whole situation is rather delicate and I don't want to see you get hurt again."

I try to calm myself and understand where she's coming from. After all, she was my sister and although she may appear to be cold and uncaring, I knew the truth. She would do anything to protect her family.

"I know Rose but please, let's not do this tonight. Let's just enjoy the evening, ok?"

She nods her head in understanding before returning to her work along side Esme.

I walk outside to clear my head and try to calm my nerves. Sitting on the step, I look up into the cloudy sky and try not to think about Rose's words. It wasn't the fact that she had brought up the dreaded "what if" of my renewed relationship with Jacob that bothered me, it was the fact that Bella was coming back to town. I wasn't really worried about her stealing Jacob away from me, quiet contrary, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't go back to her. My fear was that she was going to hurt him or the children and that was something that would get Ms. Swan killed. If she did anything to hurt them, I would make it my business to destroy her and I don't give a shit about a damn treaty. In fact, I'm sure that Sam and the rest of the pack would stand behind me one hundred percent, maybe even join in on the Bella slaying fun.

"You shouldn't worry yourself about Bella, Edward. I don't see her staying long."

I smile at my sister's attempt to ease my mind with her words, but only Jaspers gift helps me to breathe.

"I know you mean well Alice but with Bella, one minute is just enough time for her to do a whole lot of damage. Then again, you know as well as I do that your visions are not absolute. Anything can change."

"I know that Edward and if she strays from her path…"

When she doesn't finish I turn around to look at her, only to see her leaning against Jasper and staring off into the distance.

"What is it love?" Jasper's voice rings through the air just as Alice slowly brings herself back to reality.

"Oh my God." She says looking around, trying to shake whatever images had flashed before her. "Edward, oh God Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know what changed to make this happen. I couldn't imagine what could've happened to force things to head in this direction. I don't understand."

I panic, jumping to my feet and taking her by the shoulders forcing her to look me in the eye.

"What is it Alice? You have to tell me. What's wrong?"

"It's Jacob."

I swallow hard and try to keep those uneasy feelings at bay.

"What about Jacob?"

She looked up at me, her face pained and guilty.

"Bella,"

I cringe at the sound of her name. The woman who had stolen everything from me once before was coming back to do it again. I can't believe this. How could Jacob leave me again? For her? For that bitch!

"Edward, when Bella comes back she's….she's…going to kill Jacob…and the children."

I can feel myself being filled with an unbearable rage just as my phone begins to ring.

I want to ignore it and set out to find Bella before she has the chance to hurt them, but Alice shakes her head at me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Answer it. Don't worry about Bella, Edward. We will not let her hurt them, I promise."

I nod my head at her and force the hate and rage out of my voice before pressing the call button.

"Hello"

"Hey Edward."

I grip the phone tightly, as if I were holding Jacob himself.

"Hi. What's going on?"

"I kind of need you to do something for me."

Didn't he know that I would do anything for him? Even kill his evil bitch of an ex-wife.

"Of course love, anything."

"I was talking to the kids about Bella. I told them that she wasn't coming back and Brandon got a little worried, thinking that you would leave them too. Mind you this is just the cliff notes version, but can you please talk to him? He's really upset."

I'm shocked by this, but knowing that Brandon was worried about losing me warmed my heart. It meant that I was important to him. It happened so fast it was almost unbelievable. I look up to see Alice smirking at me and it brings a smile to my face. The thought that the child's very own mother was going to be the death of him made me sick.

"Sure, put him on."

I hear Jacob speak to the boy, telling him that I wanted to talk to him.

There's some sniffling and heavy breathing on the other end before I hear a little sullen voice.

"Hello. Edward?"

"Hey buddy, how are you?"

"Not good."

"Not good? Why?"

"Mommy left us and so did you? Are we bad Edward? Is that why you left us?"

"No Brandon, I didn't leave you and you are not bad. Remember, I told you that before. There's nothing wrong with you or your sister."

"So we're not bad?"

"No, not even a little bit. I'm sorry if I made you feel sad, but I promise that I will make it up to you when you come over for dinner."

"Are you sure? Because Daddy said that there was just the three of us from now on, but it's really four of us, right? You're going to be with me, Daddy and Sarah?"

I don't know what to say at the moment.

Was it possible for a vampire to get choked up?

"Of course I will."

"Really?"

I could hear the smile in his voice.

I really did love this kid.

"Yes really. Now be a good boy, go clean your face and put your Daddy on the phone. I'll see you when you get here."

"Ok, here Daddy." The boy says as he hands over the phone.

"Thanks a lot Edward. I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position."

"There's no need to apologize Jake, unless I just lied to the boy. Did I lie to him when I said that the four of us were going to be together?"

The sound of his boyish giggle fills my ear and I fall in love all over again.

"No you didn't. We'll talk about it more when I get there."

"I'm going to hold you to that. See you soon love."

"Good bye." There was a pause "Oh and Edward, I love you."

I have the biggest smile on my face as the phone goes dead.

There is nothing that can ruin this night.

Tonight I would have a wonderful evening with my family and nothing was going to ruin it. Bella Swan was going to be tomorrow's problem, but tonight belonged to us.

**At Seattle Airport…**

Bella exited through the doors with an intense look of determination on her face. She instantly spots her limousine waiting for her, as she walks down to the meet the driver standing at the rear passenger door. She rolls her eyes, unhappy about the fact that she had to walk more than five steps to get to her car.

"You moron! Why aren't you at the door?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Black…"

"That's Mrs. Hollingsworth. We may not be married yet but he is my fiancée and I demand to be addressed by the correct title."

"My apologies Mrs. Hollingsworth but there was heavy traffic on the freeway. It was a major accident and…"

"Oh enough of your rambling, I don't want to hear any more. Just open the damn door and get my bags."

The driver does as he's told, mumbling a few words that she didn't quite catch, as he closed the door behind her.

She knew that she was being a bitch but she didn't care. All she was interested in was sticking it to that loser Jacob Black. However, a part of her did feel sorry for the sucker. He was going to be stuck with those two brats forever and live a very lonely life without her. After all, who would want a guy with little money and two kids to feed?

Well maybe he did have one thing going for him that would appeal to most women and some men. His amazingly hot body. It was perfect, almost as perfect as her soon to be husband's. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She had excellent taste in men. If only Jacob were super rich, she wouldn't have to deal with this headache. She could be at home with him while those kids were being taken care of by the hired help.

The sound of the drivers voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Where to Mrs. Hollingsworth?"

"La Push and be quick about it. I plan on being back at the airport for the midnight flight back to LA."

"Yes Ma'am"

"And don't call me Ma'am, I'm not anyone's grandmother. Hell, I'm not even anyone's mother. Now step on it. I don't have time to waste."

"As you wish." Replied the driver as he stared back at the road ahead of them and pulled out.

"Good bye poor Mrs. Black. Hello rich bitch Hollingsworth."

She couldn't wait to get this over with. She just hoped that Jacob didn't give her any trouble. If he did, she would deal with him. Nothing was going to stand in the way of her happiness.

Nothing…


End file.
